Secrect
by dash the kitten
Summary: ryanxtroy. Ryan and Troy in drama rehersal. Better than the summary sounds.


_Author's Note: Welcome to my first shot at a story. I left it so that if inspiration misses me (which it often does) I can close it as a one shot. Review please._

* * *

Ryan sat on the stage. The school's theater was so comforting. I was huge and held so many good memories. Lately, it was the only place he could go without being called a homo. So what if he was gay? It shouldn't matter. Everyone hated him now, except the drama group. Sharpay was great about it though. He just didn't want to go out with a girl she was hooking him up with. So, he told her why. Basically he said he wasn"t into girls. She wasn't surprised. Gabriella was fine with it too. Troy, well, it took him a few days, but he was fine with it too. Somehow a few gossips overheard and it spread all over the school. It was starting to quiet down, starting.

He didn't have a chance with his crush either. Troy was out of his league. No one, except Sharpay, knew about it though. And he didn't want Troy finding out. Even though Troy was single, he was also straight. Gabriella was a great friend and all, but Ryan didn't want to trust her that much yet.

The theater filled with the drama students. It was a special after school performance. Troy sat next to Ryan. Ryan turned and looked at his feet to hide his blushing. Sharpay sat next to him also. Gabi sat by Troy. Even though Troy had broken up with her, they were still great friends. Troy just didn't like her. Ryan noticed the teacher blabbing about some lighting problem, so he stole a glance at his crush. Troy looked perfect. He was running his hands through his hair, a habit that Ryan found adorable. Troy! Ryan!" Darbus snapped, "Go into the back room and organize the props! Our show is Friday and we aren't organized!" Ryan saw Troy roll his eyes. Ryan nervously followed Troy. Sharpay cast him a sympathetic look.

"Oooo, guy on guy action!" a kid yelled. A few students were there for detention. Troy glared at them. Ryan stared at his feet. The teacher was walking over to them, steam practically flowing out of her ears.

"Smooth move jerks," Troy said. He looked at Ryan.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ryan nodded. He felt so pathetic. Troy could handle anything. They heard Ms. Darbus yelling at the kid, a lot. Ryan winced as her voice grew particularly loud. They were thankful when the door closed to the prop room…until they saw the mess inside of the room.

Costumes were everywhere. Props were strewn across the room. A table was overturned. It was awful. Ryan gulped.

"Let's get the clothes put away first," Troy said. Ryan nodded. They began to put the clothes on hangers and hang them up on racks. It took a while, around twenty minutes. Finally they moved on to the large props. They were heavy, and usually both Troy and Ryan had to move the props together. Ryan got so nervous when he had to do this. They were so close. He loved it and hated it at the same time. He noticed how strong Troy was. It made Ryan seem weak.

They had to move a rock. It was heavy and slippery. They had to keep stopping to regain their grip. Ryan's hat kept falling off. It was his favorite one, dark blue. His hat flew off his head yet again. Troy dropped the rock. He picked up the hat.

"Thanks," Ryan mumbled. He took the hat. Their fingers touched. Ryan wanted to die. He loved the tingle Troy's fingers left on his hand but he couldn't let anyone see his emotions through his eyes. They picked up the rock again and walked towards the corner where they were putting it.

Troy slipped. Ryan fell with him. Somehow Ryan ended up on top of Troy, facing him. He felt his face getting hot. Ryan looked at Troy who was blushing as well. Ryan froze. Troy wasn't moving either. Ryan finally snapped out of his daze. He was on emotional overload. He tried to get up but felt Troy's hands pulling him back down. Troy kissed him.

Ryan's mind spun. It was too much. Troy's eyes were closed. Ryan kissed him back. It felt so good. His emotions fell into his kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other. It was beyond insane.

Someone knocked on the door. They pulled away just in time for the door to open. It was Sharpay and Gabi. Troy went to run his fingers through his finger and hit…a hat. He had Ryan's hat on! Somehow it had landed on his head during the kiss.

"I won't ask what happened here. Five minutes," Sharpay snapped. She turned on her heels and slammed the door shut. Gabi got caught in the door but managed to get out.

"Bolton," Ryan said. He stared at Troy.

"Did you…um, mean any of that?" Ryan asked. He looked at Troy, his heat was beating so strongly he felt like he was shaking. Troy stared back at him.

"Yes," Troy said. He looked right at Ryan. They kept the gaze. Troy was telling the truth. Ryan smiled. He hugged Troy. He was still on overload. Too much emotion.

"I'll want that hat back sometime soon," Ryan said as he stood up. Troy laughed.

"Ill keep it for now," he teased. Sharpay came and got the boys. They walked to Ryan's car. It was a Bentley. The Evans family was rich. They all piled into the car. It was Thursday, and the play was tomorrow so they all agreed to sleep at Ryan and Sharpay's house. Now it was even more of a gift for Troy. He needed to talk to Ryan. The car ride seemed so long. Troy looked out the window. Ryan seemed distracted. Sharpay and Gabi were determined to find out what happened in the prop room.

When the car pulled up in the driveway Ryan got out and waited just for Troy to get out of the car too. He grabbed Troy's arm and led him away towards the lake in their back yard. He sat down by the lake's edge. Troy sat next to him.

"Look, Troy, I really like you," Ryan muttered. Ryan looked out at the lake. The willows were blowing in the wind. It was a peaceful scene.

"I like you too," Troy said. He smiled at Ryan. Ryan looked away. His hand inched away from Troy's.

"How do I know that? You could be just another jerk looking to make me look like an idiot," Ryan scowled. He had trust issues.

"Ryan, look at me," Troy said, he kept Ryan's gaze, "I would never do anything to hurt you," Troy said. He waited to Ryan to respond. Ryan looked down at his feet. He reached for Troy's hand.

"Promise me," Ryan said.

"I promise," Troy answered. He leaned in and kissed Ryan, pushing him back against the tree they were sitting by. Troy felt Ryan pull off his hat. Ryan ran his fingers through Troy's hair and Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's shoulders. Ryan felt Troy's tongue in his mouth. They pulled away after a few minutes. It was getting late and Sharpay would come looking for them soon, so would Gabi. Ryan stood up and pulled Troy up too. They walked back to the mansion. They would tell Sharpay and Gabi what happened later.

* * *

_Author's Note: Did you like it? Should I continue? Review please!_


End file.
